Long Way Down
by KennEvans
Summary: Ryan is an Evans. At least he was until the summer on his sophomore year. What happened during the summer? Will someone help him? Say, Troy and the Bolton? Not a slash. No Tryan. Just, a brother-like relationship. Set during/after HSM2.
1. Prologue I

**So, I just watch this one Malay drama, and I kind of like, get some inspiration and ideas. Please read review.**

"You fag!!!" Vance Evans sput out at the youngest Evans, kicking him, sending numbers of force directly to his chest, too mad to care about tears that's swelling from his eyes, and the small whimper he made.

"Dad.." Ryan mutter under his breath that he can't even catch, trying to bring himself up before a hand smack him onto his face causing him to fall again to the expensive marble floor in the Evans mansion.

"I'm not your dad! I don't have a son like you! A fag and a liar! Get out from this house! You are no Evans and you don't even exist to me anymore! I want you out from here!" he said before kicking him one last time at his torso and walk away.

Derby Evans eyeing her so called son on the floor with blood dripping from his nose and cracking lips, using all his energy left, crawling to his mother's feet, seeking for sympathy.

"Mom, I didn't..."

"I'm disappointed of you" she cut off, jerking her legs from him and walk away, following her husband.

Ryan cry harder, he's his mother's ducky, her pride and joy. Now he's probably not more than just a nasty trash that nobody stands to be around. Crawling to his twin sister, Ryan reached Sharpay that is sitting on the couch. Glaring at him, hatred in her eyes.

"You're my twin, Shar. You believe me, right?"

"I don't have a twin. Not anymore. He's dead" Sharpay said then stormed off, leaving him alone in the living room.

Ryan sobs, not knowing what to do. He get disowned my his family, for something that is out of his control, something that is not his fault.

 _"Please... I said no...please" Ryan cried, begging for Denny Wilson, the son of Matt Wilson, one of Lava Springs share holder, also his parents' bestfriend, to stop raping him._

Denny was spending his time at Lava Springs this summer, when he, on one night, just pulled Ryan that's sitting alone by the pool to his room, tied his hands and legs, unworn his clothes, leaving him naked on the bed.

"Don't cry, I know you like it" Denny slap him across the face then laugh. The harder Ryan cry, the more he got in.

2 hours of doing his project, with a non-stop crying blonde boy, he untangled him, make him wear clothes, beat the shit out of him and called Matt.

Denny raped Ryan. Denny framed Ryan. Say something about Ryan tried to hit on him, and he just had to beat him, just to save himself from the queer.

Matt get pissed off so badly that he sued Vance Evans, and the Lava Springs company that has left them bankrupt.

Ryan tried to explain to his family. Its just, nobody trust him. He knows how much of hate Vance have for any homosexual person. And Ryan himself isn't gay. But it seems like there's no use to convince them.

Ryan bring himself up while clutching his aching chest where his father had hit him. He walk to the door, not even bother to pack his stuffs, not wanting to get another wrath from anyone. He closed the door behind him, and walk aimlessly to God knows where.


	2. Author’s Note 6 August 2018

**So hi to anyone who read this. I don't even know if there are people who are looking forward to read this fic. If yes, then thank you so much. I want to continue this fic but I have SPM trial in a month and SPM in about 3 months (Malaysian where you at hahaha).** **[SPM is the equivalent to GCSE, if you're wondering what the heck is that] So I'll be back after this two big exams I promise. Or if I can make some times to write the next chappies. Till then, thank you for your patience.**

 **KennEvans ️**


	3. Prologue II

_**LAVA SPRINGS**_

 _ **TERMINATION LETTER**_

 _To : All junior staff_

 _RE : Terminating junior staff_

 _It is with regret that we herewith notify all junior staff of the termination of your employment with Lava Springs holding. The last day of your services will be effective as 20 July._

 _Due to financial crisis, the company has made redundant various employees and amended its employment structure. We're truly regret and sorry of what had happened. Decisions have been made and complaint shall not be received._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mr Fulton,_

 _Manager._

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Chad yell as soon as he read the letter Taylor just give to them that evening. The Wildcats just finish their remaining job when she come in the kitchen bearing letter, the last letter they'll got from Fulton, ever.

"I need this job mannnn" he continued, cursing with every words in every language he know.

"The Evans' in a turmoil right now dude. I won't be shock if they're closing this place later" Zeke said, grabbing all Wildcats attention on him.

"Why? What kind of problem that cause them this kind of shit?" Jason asked. Kelsi stood behind Zeke and squeeze his shoulder.

"Well I overheard what had happened. Last night, I went to their mansion. I went to meet Sharpay. PERSONAL REASON" he blushed and continued "When I was about to knock, I heard some noises and felt kinda afraid, so I just stood out there and heard everything".

"What did you heard, Zekey Wickey" Troy asked and teased him at the same time, receiving a nudge on his head.

"Basically, Ryan tried to rape one of the Lava Springs holder's son. So he got mad and sued the Evans. They're almost bankrupt tho" he said quietly, because part of him think that its not true.

All of them literally gasp, shock to know what happened was caused by Ryan.

"So this is all that fag's fault" Chad said, he clenched his fist, hatred in his eyes.

"Are you sure Zeke?" Kelsi asked, feeling uneasy of what she just heard.

"I don't know. I mean, I believe in what I heard. He got disowned tho. I feel bad for him. I don't really think Ryan did it"

"Me too" Martha add.

"Yeah, me too" Troy said and received many glance from his friend. They thought that Troy don't really like Ryan so he'll believe it, but seems like he didn't.

Gabriella see the tense and decided to break it up. "Guys, we don't know what Ryan did was true or not. But the thing is, we're all now are fired. And there's nothing we can do about it. Its okay. We'll find another job".

They all just nodded and getting ready to go home. They say their last goodbye to senior staffs and went to the respective houses. Too disappointed to hang out after work.

Troy went home, driving his dying truck. There's one thing that's bothering his mind. Not about their termination. But about Ryan.

He know Ryan is an Evans and whatnot but he's a nice kid. Troy didn't know his sexuality but he don't think that Ryan was able to do such thing.

And, he got disowned. By what Troy know, Ryan really love his family and was really close to them, especially his mother. He's a mama's boy. Troy can see their strong bond when he caddied for them. And now, his family didn't want him. How hard it will be for Ryan? Troy shudder at that thought.

He park his truck in the garage and his mother and dad were having dinner, so he join them. Troy was so quiet the entire time and that cause his parents' worried for him.

He tell them the whole story.

"You don't have to be worry, Troy. Its your summer right? You've been working for 2 months. This is your chance now have fun and focus more on basketball. You already made money for almost 2 months. A month without job won't hurt" Jack said with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Troy shrug and finish his food.

When he's done, Troy clean himself and lay on his bed, taking his rest. The last thing on his mind was about Ryan, and his fate, and where he live now.

At that time, Troy couldn't help but pray for Ryan and his life.


End file.
